


Imagination

by MamaBear10618



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear10618/pseuds/MamaBear10618
Summary: What if a child, had so much imagination that it started to seep into the real world? Where his dreams about flying become real. Or him playing the floor is lava becomes real, Or the monster under the bed becomes real, Or the nightmare about monsters attacking the world becomes real.





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you are all having a wonderful day! This story is a little old. I wrote it last year in October. This was actually for a school assignment where we were to write short horror stories and the prompt for this was anything.  
> So I came up with my own idea.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> I know this story is written very differently that is because I tried to convey the way a child might think. This story is written in first person point of view so I tried my hardest to make it a narrative, since that is the point of view I struggle the most with.  
> Enjoy!

Imagine a place on earth where the people were always happy. Where the people are always amazed at what the next day looks like. Every day is different than the last. Yesterday the world had dragons and it was like a fantasy world. Today is not full of wonder and happiness. It is full of pain and hurt. With monsters that lurk in the dark and scary creatures from another dimension.  
I have black hair, I have dimples that my mother says are cute. My nose is a button and my eyes are as blue as a normal sky. Today the sky is red. My voice is high pitched, like any other 6-year-old's voice. I haven't grown up. Frankly, I don't want to. My name is Jacob and I'm 6 almost 7. I go to sleep and dream and in the morning, my dreams come true.  
My family doesn't like to talk about it. My whole town thinks it's a wonder. Nobody knows that my imagination leaks into reality and becomes something different. Lately, I've been worried about it. My imagination is so powerful, if I imagine someone dying, then they could actually die.  
It becomes scarier the more I think about it. That's why today the people are scared. I’ve become scared of my imagination and now the monsters and creatures are roaming the earth, killing people, hurting people. I worry that I caused this. But then I keep thinking, ill go to bed and the world will be made out of ice cream and cake.  
It’s not. I'm only 6 and I have a burden heavier than a hippo. My imagination is slowing down and I'm afraid that the world will stay this scary. The creatures feed on humans. And the monsters scary even adults.  
I'm only 6 and I can lead the world to destruction. My parents have feared this and now I only imagine scary things. It's paranoia, I keep telling myself. It'll go away. But it's not.  
I stepped outside after eating the blueberry pancakes that I imagined and made a reality. I looked up at the sky that was on fire. The world smelled of smoke. I wanted to cry and close my eyes and open them to see a functional world. But that didn't happen.  
I’ve been used to having everything I want in life. If I wanted a horse I could imagine a horse and have it. But now, I want the world to be happy, I want this curse of mine to go away. I didn't ask to have the world at my feet.  
I watched as the blood red sky kept getting redder and redder. I tried to swallow my fear. These creatures aren't even real I thought.  
I tried to imagine what was a reality. I tried to think of how life was before I made the world mine.  
I ran back inside terrified of my powers. I ran to my mother who looked at me with fear. She pleaded with me to make the creatures disappear. Tears rolled down my mother’s face. I was only 6 and I felt like a 20 year old with a job.  
“I can’t do it, mother.” I cried and my mother wouldn't comfort me, she wouldn't even tell me it was okay. She cried too. The world would be gone and these creatures would rule the earth.  
I sat on the floor, whimpering like the 6-year old I was. That when I thought about it. This is a fragment of my imagination. The part of my mind that fears my imagination. I knew how to fix this.  
I turned towards my mother, wiping my tears. “Mother, what was life like before I was born?”  
My mother chuckled, “The world was sad. The world was filled with such sadness and chaos. There were war and anger. People killed each other and there was pain. But behind all of that, there was order. People had jobs. People had families. They had things they cared about and things they loved. People grew attached. The world is always in chaos, but it always has something good in it.”  
I smiled and closed my eyes. Imagined a world where others mingled. Where others felt sympathy for others. People bonded over the sadness and the pain. Life did include monsters but not the ones from my imagination. Monsters who would hurt others. The world needed something to fear, but something that wouldn't bring the world to its knees. I imagined order with free will. Imagined happiness and pain, with sorrow, and dread, with laughter and smiles. With love and care for others.  
When I opened my eyes I looked out the window and the sky was blue. The world did not smell like smoke and destruction. The world looked normal. The destruction the world nearly faced was forgotten and people didn't even remember that the world had imagination in it.  
And that was the story of how my imagination was killed. I'm 19 now. My parents remember the power my imagination had. And now, when I try to imagine things, I see darkness. I have moved forward, and though I have lost my childlike wonder of the world. I have never lost my creativity. When told to imagine I see nothing. I have learned how to make things. Create things. I have learned that I cannot have the world at my feet. The world should never be given to someone as a gift. Especially a 6-year-old boy.


End file.
